


My Twin and Me

by Outdated_Meme



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Jokes, Found Family, Gen, dumb au where taako and lup run an advice stream, so many side character relationships help me please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outdated_Meme/pseuds/Outdated_Meme
Summary: Taako Lup and Lup Taako are a pair of twins who run a very popular advice stream with their friend, Ren, as the cameraman. Every week, they bring on a "special guest" or two (which is just their friends) to answer some questions and help so many lovely people with advice.I don't know if I'll turn this into a multi-chapter story, but for now, it's just going to be a silly, one chapter thing
Relationships: Lup & Ren (The Adventure Zone), Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone), Ren & Taako (The Adventure Zone), a fuckton of others - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	My Twin and Me

“Hey there everyone, and welcome to ‘My Twin and Me’.”

The camera was focused on the two dirty blond haired twins with warm complexioned honey colored skin. They both shot the camera dazzling smiles which showed off Lup's straight teeth, and Taako's large gap in the middle of his two top teeth. Lup's shoulder blade length hair gently brushed her black crop top with flame decals that her twin would say was tacky, it didn't help that she also wore a pair of high-waisted dark denim washed jeans. Taako, on the other hand, had an dark orange, elbow length blouse on that was tucked into a simple a line skirt. He made sure to tie his hair, which was almost exactly like Lup's (length and all), was tied into a small pony tail. The pair was sat behind a long dark wood desk on soft pastel computer chairs. Behind them were various shelves showing off things from previous streams. Pictures and posters of 'family portraits' and fan art covered the walls. 

"Today our guest i-" 

"Wait, Magnus, no-" Barry, from off screen, cut Taako off with a panicked exclamation as Magnus pushed himself across the floor on a chair matching the twins's. He got only a few feet before his chair fell backwards, causing him to be splayed across the floor behind the two. Ren quickly extended the camera's tripod and angled it so the people watching could see Magnus, who had a ridiculous grin, despite what his current situation was.

Taako quickly swiveled his chair around to face the brunet. As he covered his mouth, he gave his friend a thumbs up, and when Magnus weakly reciprocated it, Taako uncovered his mouth and roared in laughter. 

"You just ate shit in front of two million people, my man."

Ren moved the camera back to Lup. When it focused, the watchers could see that had set her hands against the sides of her face as she stared at the desk her elbows were resting on. Her shoulders were shaking, giving away the fact she was laughing as well. "As I'm sure you can tell, this is the best stream to go to whenever you need advice."

Lup sat up and grabbed her soda. She took a sip through a straw. "Oh yeah, and Merle's here too," she looked over to the couch that sat to the left of the desk, just off of the camera's view. Barry, who was the only one sitting on it, gave her a coy smile, one that she reciprocated. "Well, I mean he was."

Merle walked back into the room with a first aid kit curled in his prosthetic arm. "Yeah, yeah, I'm here."

"Maggie's good, we don't need your doctory services yet." Taako stated, propping his right leg in front of him on the chair. his elbow was sat on his leg as he checked his nails once over again. 

"Oh, no, it's for when you damn kids make me burst a blood vessel." He replied with a chuckle, setting the first aid kit on the floor, leaning against one of its legs.

From behind the camera, Ren bit her bottom lip, watching the intense amounts of messages berating the laptop's screen.

_**Poly_Pot:** __hes straight up dead_

_**ThesoyMedium:** F in the chat for our main man mags_

_**LacyLove:** f_

_**Beep_Bup_Fruit_Cup:** F_

_**AceWithoutATrace:** merles the best dad!! <33_

She looked up from the ever changing screen with a fond smile, "Y'all do know we're live, yeah?"

Magnus, sat on his knees and attempted to sit the chair back on its five wheels, his goofy grin unwavered. "Yeah, I figured."

Merle planted himself to the seat to the left of Lup and in front of the kit, and Magnus took Taako's right, effectively trapping the twins next to each other, just how Taako and Lup preferred. 

"Let's get this shit show on the road." Merle announced, clapping his hands together. Lup stomped her fuzzy sock clad foot on his chair's height adjuster, causing him to sink towards the ground, which made the others snicker. 

Barry softly remarked something off screen, which sparked a side conversation between him Merle, and Magnus.

"Listen up, fives," Taako announced, and looked to his sister. "A ten's about to speak."

Lup picked up her tablet to read the first question. "You and I are elevens, but whatever."

Taako solemnly nodded in agreement. 

Ren noticed that the live feed wholeheartedly agreed as well.

"'So, my boyfriend and I just recently moved into a new apartment. It's in a nice place and the neighbors are mostly nice. The location is pretty close to my work too. The only problem is that the complex has a mouse problem. How should we go about getting rid of them without causing too much damage?'. And that's from Rodent Rage in Redmond. Nice name. You watching?"

They all turned their attentions to the computer screen. When they saw that a conformation message was sent 

"That's easy," Taako stated. "You leave."

"You- Taako, no," Lup giggled. "They _just_ moved in. There's a lease on places, Koko."

"And your point is...?"

Magnus shifted in his chair. "Maybe catch and release somehow? I don't know, I just don't want anyone to hurt them. They're cute."

"I literally, Magnus, can't believe you just said mice are cute." Taako scoffed while he looked at his friend as if he had been betrayed.

"Besides, we're an advice stream, we have to tell them _how_ to catch them." Lup explained.

"And since none of you have any idea how to do that, rat poison, right?"

"I just said they shouldn't hurt them! Where would you even buy poison anyway?"

Merle uttered a small "Uh-oh." as he adjusted his circular shaped lenses. 

"Poison won't actually hurt them. It's a magical potion." Lup said. "For transmutation."

“Exactly, it _transmutates_ living things into corpses.”

Magnus shot up, accidentally bumping his microphone, "No!"

Lup stretched over her twin and adjusted it back into place.

"Does that mean a knife is actually a magic wand?” Barry asked from the couch.

“Meet me outside the Costco parking lot for a wizard duel.” Taako smirked, leaning back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head. 

With a small, excited gasp, Lup grabbed the small Nerf gun under her portion of the desk and cocked it. “Magic Missile.”

She pulled the black trigger and shot a small suction cup dart to hit the corner of camera's lens. Ren jumped back in surprise, but laughed when she realized it stuck. 

"You headass, I can't believe we share the same blood, you make me so mad." Taako announced, laughing.

Ren watched the feed as she removed the dart, causing her to giggle further. 

_**Waifu4Laifu:** i just saw my life flash before my eyes what the fuck lup_

_**SummerSun:** We stan the most iconic queen™_

_**Big_Mood:** the 2 types of people here lol_

✧✧✧

The stream went on for just a little over fifty more minutes before a silent timer on the tablet went off. Lup handed it to Taako, who gladly took it. 

He held it in one hand and shook his empty glass in the other, waiting for Barry (who he kindly refers to as 'Drink Attendant') to refill his glass. "So now, since the stream's almost over, it's time for the last question, which means it's time for us to give you disasters our opinions."

"Wait," Magnus started. "You all call them disasters?"

Barry cut in before Taako could speak, "Yeah, I mean, they're getting advice from those two, so definitely."

This caused the others to laugh.

"Anyway, so what's the question, Bro Bro?"

Taako leaned forward to his microphone. "My friends and I have all been having a debate about what we should say before we eat, bon appetit, say grace, etc. What do you all say? Food Time in Newfoundland."

As soon as he finished the sentence, his friends loudly voiced their own ideas. 

"No, stop, one by one, you monsters."

Lup spoke first. “Commence operation mastication.”

"Terrible," Taako crossed his arms. "Magnus, you go." 

“It’s time to mönch, it’s time to crönch.” he announced before he set his elbows on the table to look over and gauge his friend's reactions.

"Less terrible, but I still hate it, Merle."

"W-"

Taako turned to Merle and put his hand up. "Wait stop, you're not aloud saying a Jimmy Buffett quote either. Okay, go."

"Hm." he sat, trying to think of something else to say as he stroked his beard. 

"Thanks, I hate all of this."

Ren snickered off screen. “We love our bread, we love our butter, but most importantly, we love each other.”

"Ren, that's the best one I've heard so far, but unfortunately, that's not much."

"Barry, you have one?" Lup questioned. She propped her chin on the palms of her hands and crossed her ankles under her chair.

Ren swiveled the camera once again and focused it on him. His cheeks lit up with a bright pink. He brought the book that he stopped reading a while ago up to his face, covering the bottom of it. 

"Uh, yeah, um... Welcome-"

Taako shot up from his seat and pointed a sharpened pencil at Barry. "Choose your next words carefully, _Hallwinter_."

He paused for a couple seconds. "...To Flavortown?“

Magnus howled in laughter, quickly followed by Lup.

Taako smacked his hands against the desk's surface. “No, you know what? Barry, you can starve.” He stood straight up again and pointed to his sister, and then to Magnus. "Both of you two too. I'm never cooking for any of you again."

Ren pointed the camera to herself and stepped back a few paces. "Well, guess that's it, ever'one. I'm glad you watched?" It was obvious that she rarely had to end a stream by herself. She gave everyone a small, awkward wave and leaned forward to turn off the stream and the camera. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only slightly salty that there's not an existing Lup & Ren platonic tag but ya know, whatever


End file.
